Prìosanach
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Harry es realmente una cosa preciosa para los reos de cadena perpetua como él. Y es suyo. Y está muy bien.


_HOLAAAAAA cómo estás tú pequeño lector que entró a ver mi historia *carita pervertida*_

 _Esta historia no pasa de las dos mil palabras, y muchas de ellas serán groserías porque... porque soy muy grosera y siento que esto va muy de acuerdo con mi personalidad *pose cool*. No tiene una trama muy desarrollada ni nada de eso, es simplemente algo que se me ocurrió y ya, no hay más ciencia, mis pequeños zorros._

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no es mío para nada. Si fuera mío, la habría cagado antes de empezar. Y no, no soy Rowling. No soy ni rubia, ni británica, ni desbordo talento hasta cuando cago. Así que me van a disculpar._

* * *

 **Escocia (o algún lugar de ella).**

 **Módulo Slytherin (o los calabozos, que vendrían a ser lo mismo).**

 **Prision de máxima seguridad Hogwarts (o el castillo mierdoso según todos los reos).**

* * *

–¡Yo maté a Sirius Black, yo maté a Sirius black!

Tom gruñó dejando caer la cabeza, y lanzó una oscura mirada a la celda que suponía estaba Bellatrix. La mujer tenía un maldito doctorado en cómo tocarle a uno los huevos de manera exitosa, porque la condenada tenía el gusto de cantar todos los días a la misma hora **la misma puta canción**.

Y Bellatrix no cantaba bien. Hasta él podía cantar mejor que ella, y eso era decir mucho.

Los otros idiotas, en cambio, no tenían el mínimo oído musical, porque le echaban porras a gritos e incluso Fenrir, que según sabía estaba encadenado a la pared de su celda por haber mordido a un guardia en el cuello -según que le habían recortado la ración de pan al pobre perro mugroso- se puso a aullar.

Chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba ese módulo. Sus compañeros estaban incluso más locos que él. Bellatrix ni siquiera debería estar ahí, por Dios. Tom estaba seguro que le iría mejor en un psiquiátrico. El historial que se cargaba encima la diabla esa -que incluía asesinatos a mano limpia, con todo tipo de objetos cortopunzantes e incluso un puñetero lápiz _comosepuedematarconunlápiz_ \- le hacía ganarse una cama exclusiva en el pabellón de traumas permanentes. O mínimo que la condenaran ya a la silla eléctrica.

Tom realmente tuvo ganas de ver si cantaría su cancioncita de mierda mientras la electrocutaban. Luego recordó que era una de sus seguidoras más devotas y se le esfumo las ganas de verla echando espuma.

Un chirrido que los guardias querían hacer pasar por timbre marcó la hora del recreo, y una fila de zoquetes uniformados apareció en la esquina del pasillo, con esposas en los cinturones que de seguro iban para los más peligrosos del módulo con el objetivo de que no armaran caos en las canchas mientras tomaban aire -ni que hubiera mucho aire que tomar, todo el día olían a humo de cigarro esos jardines de mierda-.

Ilusos. Los reclusos del módulo Slytherin armaban caos incluso cuando les mantenían encadenados.

La puerta de barrotes de su celda se abrió lentamente, y un acobardado pelirrojo con traje azul entró sacudiendo la cabeza y mostrándole las esposas, y Tom ni se dignó a dirigirle una mirada cuando se levantó para extender los brazos. La manga izquierda de su camisa a rayas estaba levantada, dejando ver un tétrico tatuaje a tinta negra, una serpiente que salía de la boca de una calavera. Oh. Qué lindo era ver su tatuaje en su piel, y también verlo en la mayoría de prisioneros en ese módulo. Simplemente precioso.

Le recordaba que Tom Riddle había tenido tiempos de gloria allá en su juventud, cuando había jugado a ser terrorista con ganas de dominar el gobierno británico. Que bonito era recordar esas épocas, pero no era tan bonito que la cara arrugada de Albus Dumbledore se le apareciera en la cabeza con aires de triunfo por haber descubierto sus planes y metido en aquel mierdoso reclusorio (uno pensaría que un terrorista que había alcanzado fama mundial por su peligrosidad podría optar a una cárcel mucho más elegante, pero no. El gobierno sí que era jodido). Lo bueno es que había matado al viejo, así que no había mucho de qué preocuparse.

Las esposas se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas con un chasquido metálico, y el guardia respiró con alivio, pensando que, si Tom quisiera hacerle algo que atentara contra su vida, se vería dificultado por esas cosas. Qué inocente. Seguro era nuevo por allí el condenado.

–¿Qué haces, Ron? A Riddle tienes que dejarlo suelto –gritoneó el guardia Potter, apareciendo con Fenrir encadenado como un perro cualquiera. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Tom. Ah. El guarda Potter era quizá la cosa más bella que existía en aquel castillo. No hacia más que inspirar ternura por donde pasaba (y los altos mandos sabían eso, y lo mandaban a encargarse de los alborotadores en vez de los ladrones de paso que estaban en el módulo Hufflepuff).

El guardia pelirrojo ( _Ron_ ) le miró, quizá cagándose en los pantalones por la sonrisa repentina de Tom, y negó con la cabeza.

–Harry, este es el mas peligroso, ¿cómo podemos dejarlo sin esposas? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –los susurros que soltaba eran divertidos. Tom casi podía oler el miedo que despedía su cuerpo. Interesante. Un novato.

La lindura Potter negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa indulgente extendiéndose en sus rasgos e incluso haciéndole más bonito. Tom se maravilló. ¿Como podía ser alguien tan bello? Aunque… quizá colgado a la pared con unos cuantos clavos adornando su cabellera negruzca, o en reemplazo de clavos una corona de espinas como Jesús…

No. Alto.

–Mi medicación. La necesito –murmuró por lo bajo, extrañándose por el sonido de su voz. ¿Hace cuánto que no hablaba? Estaba ronco.

Una mirada preocupada cruzó los ojos verdes de Harry, e intentó disimularla para no levantar las sospechas de su compañero. Alzó la cadena con la que sujetaba a Fenrir, y se la ofreció a _Ron_ , quien lo miró espantado. Qué cobarde que era, joder. ¿Qué carajo hacía como guardia en aquella prisión?

–Ronald, lleva a Greyback a la cancha. Yo me encargo de Riddle.

–Creo que prefiero a Riddle…

–Weasley, obedezca.

Harry era precioso. Era precioso y totalmente suyo. Suyo para amar, para adorar y torturar -aunque la última parte no hubiera sido aplicada porque no, todavía no, que Harry era muy inocente y muy dulce y muy _todo_ , la belleza en él debía ser conservada por un tiempo más-.

 _Weasley_ torció la boca y tragó saliva miserablemente, dejando caer los brazos de Tom, que ya estaba empezando a sentirse adolorido por mantenerlos en esa posición horizontal tanto tiempo, y tomando la cadena de Fenrir. El perro humano le gruñó, y sus puntiagudos dientes amarillentos relucieron tras sus labios resecos.

Quizá el mugroso tenía suerte y conseguía comerse al guardia. Se le veía con hambre.

–Te llevaré a la enfermería, ven –habló Harry, tomándole de la manga suavemente. Sintió un ramalazo de ternura golpeándole en el estpómago, y se dejó guiar–. ¿Te aprietan las esposas?

–No –movió la cabeza–. Solo necesito la medicación. Creo que estoy volviéndome salvaje.

Harry rió, y su risa cantarina era un placer de escuchar, nada como los cantos de Bellatrix, que seguramente ahora estaba en las canchas intentando acuchillar a alguien. Lo normal. Ella siempre quería hacer eso.

–Tú siempre eres salvaje, Tom, sólo que a diferentes escalas –respondió, guiándole por los pasillos de los calabozos, subiendo las inestables escaleras de madera humedecida por el agua de las cañerias que goteaban serpenteando por los muros de piedra, llevándole a la locura y a la cordura con sus ojos de esmeralda, simplemente _llevándolo._

–Si no quieres que me ponga salvaje en un estado animal, dame mi medicación –advirtió, y el agarre de su niño se hizo más fuerte en su manga.

–Tranquilo, ya estamos llegando a la enfermería.

–Sería mejor si me dieras un beso –murmuró, deteniéndose de repente, de alguna manera extraña acercando sus labios al oído derecho de Harry, su aliento chocando contra la piel suave del guardia y haciéndolo erizarse de placer–. Los besos son muy poderosos. Blancanieves volvió a la vida por un beso. La Bella Durmiente despertó con uno.

–Tú no eres una princesa. Estás lejos de ser una –se justificó Harry inútilmente, porque segundos después había soltado la manga de Tom y este le había apretujado contra la pared, aproximándose a su boca entre risas de ambos–. Aquí no… cualquiera podría…

–Cállate y déjame besarte.

Y Harry se calló. Fiel a sus deseos, Tom se apoderó de la boca de su guardia favorito. El beso no era dulce, no tenía nada de afectuoso. Era dientes chocando entre sí, lenguas buscando contacto y labios desesperados por unirse una vez más. Tal como a Tom le encantaba darlos, y Harry amaba recibir. Amaba sentirse dominado, amaba verse arrinconado por un hombre más fuerte, más grande.

Adoraba sentirse como una presa.

–Tu medicación… –susurró Harry, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los de Tom, quien inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. Harry comprendió, en ese mismo instante, que Tom nunca necesitó nada–. Buscabas una excusa…. Hijo de puta...

–Y así me quieres, ¿no? –escuchó respuesta más no le importó, ya que el guardia había tomado la delantera para reclamar su boca una vez más en un beso furioso. Era una lástima que Tom estuviera esposado todavía. Le habría encantado tocar a Harry por todos lados, su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos, su _corazón._

Un ruido de pasos provocó que el guardia empujara al preso, limpiándose la boca apresuradamente. Un chico castaño había doblado la esquina del pasillo, con unos papeles bajo el brazo, y los miraba extrañado.

–¿Todo bien, Harry? –preguntó, llevándose la mano al cinturón. Para sacar su macana, posiblemente. Tom levantó una ceja.

–Todo bien, Cedric. Tranquilo. Solo llevaba a Riddle a la enfermería –aclaró, sonriendo forzadamente, una mano sacudiendo el cabello enmarañado que traía en la cabeza. Tom levantó la otra ceja, y rodó los ojos, exasperado. Guardias. Todos igual de estúpidos.

Cedric, el otro guardia, dijo algo que sonó como un "vale" y se marchó, aun mirándolos cautelosamente con sus ojos de tono miel -ugh, Tom odiaba la miel; demasiado dulce para él-. Harry a su lado podría haberse desmayado de alivio, en cambio, le frunció el ceño con ojos acusatorios. Estaba enfadado. Un espectáculo digno de ver.

–Debes dejar de hacer estas cosas –remarcó el "debes", picándole el pecho con un dedo–. Algún día nos pillarán y me despedirán.

–¿Por qué te preocupa? Puedes encontrar otro empleo –su tono de voz era tan desinteresado que Harry pareció enfurecerse más, porque le tomó los brazos con las manos y lo sacudió.

–¡Reacciona, maldita sea! ¡¿Quién crees que va a cuidarte aquí dentro, eh?! –estaba tan furioso que ya había comenzado a gritar, demonios– ¡Los guardias te tienen miedo o quieren romper tu cabeza! ¡Estoy aquí sólo para protegerte!

Joder, Harry tenía que dejar de decir cosas como esas. ¿No veía que Tom tenía la cabeza hecha mierda con su propia locura y además las medicinas que le daban lo estupidizaban más? Harry no podía ir por la vida encantando a hombres como él así como si nada.

–Escúchame bien. Si salgo de aquí, prometo que nos iremos y viviremos en, diablos, no sé, una casa de campo o alguna mierda así.

Harry pareció relajarse. Hasta soltó una risa cansada, mirándole con tristeza a través de las tupidas pestañas negras que adornaban sus ojos.

–Tienes cadena perpetua, idiota.

–¿Y qué? Puedo fingir mi muerte y ya está, me largo de aquí contigo –Harry volvió a reír, pero la alarma se pintó en su rostro cuando Tom se quedó callado.

–Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

–¡Tom!

–¿Qué?

–¡Dime que es una-

Tom fingió tener un ataque.

Harry era tan ingenuo que se lo estaba creyendo totalmente. Quizá la saliva que estaba soltando hacía más real su acto, o los espasmos que se estaba obligando a sufrir.

–Tom, ya hiciste esto una vez. No volveré a caer de nuevo –puta mierda. Cierto. La semana pasada fingió tener un ataque también. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Se quedó quieto, y Harry le limpió la mandíbula amorosamente, regalándole un par de besos tan suaves que Tom se sintió en las nubes. Ese niño–. Vamos, iremos a las canchas. No necesitas la medicación, parece.

–Qué aburrido eres, Harry.

–No soy aburrido, soy precavido. Tú eres un idiota que se arriesga demasiado.

–Tú y yo tenemos una visión muy diferente sobre mi persona.

–Me importa una mierda. Camina.

Tal vez allí dentro no tenían grandes comodidades, y tenían que soportar a locos con sed de sangre todos los días, y también debían de ocultarse todo el tiempo, pero Tom estaba más que satisfecho con los pocos momentos que compartían en aquellos pasillos oscuros, donde Harry le daba todo el afecto que nunca recibió de alguna persona. Y estaba bien. Más que bien. Sus ataques psicóticos no eran nada contra los toques de Harry, y sus ansias de salir no podían competir con los ojos amorosos del guardia, porque inevitablemente saldrían perdiendo.

–No olvides que te quiero.

–Basta, mierda, que me haces amarte más.

¿Qué importaba lo demás? Tenía a Harry, y eso era suficiente para un prisionero con cadena perpetua como él.

* * *

 _Si me dejas un review, estarás apoyando la causa zorruna por la dominación mundial._


End file.
